The Kane Chronicals: Frozen
by The-boy-who-flys
Summary: This story is about a girl named Elsa and she is being chased by magicians from the House Of Life, but why? She needs a place to hide, and fast. But where will she go? Brooklyn House, of course! Many secrets will be reveled, and old friends/enemies will reunite. The only question left to ask would be who will save her now?


** Hi guys! This is my very first fanfic on this website, so if there are any mistakes in this, sorry! Disclaimer, I do not own The Kane Chronicles, Rick Riordan does, But I will add some extra characters**!

Sadie P.O.V

I sigh as I look out at the beautiful city lights. Today marks the 2 year anniversary that Carter and I had arrived at the Brooklyn House. Throughout that time, we had battled against many gods, magicians, and unfriendly sculptures that decide to come to life and try to kill us. Today also marks the one month anniversary of the death of Apophis. Normally, anyone who even tried to kill Apophis would most surely be killed. Yet, here we are, stronger than ever. Back in the first Nome, Amos continues to be the chief lector. Surprisingly enough, my young magician friend Leonid is his right hand man (temporarily). His real right hand man, or should I say lady, is Zia Rashid. Before the Gods where pulled back into the duat, Zia had contained the power of Khepri, the rising sun, which was almost impossible. My uncle had done the same thing, except with Set, the God of evil. Me and my brother had also done this, but with the power of Isis, Goddess of magic and with Horus, the God of war. This path is called the path of the Gods. You can either choose which god you will follow, or they will choose you. At first you think you're going mad, because the God/Goddess you choose starts talking to you mentally. I did at least.

"Hey," I here a voice call from behind me. Walt Stone, as dashing as ever, walks up behind me. He is wearing a black weathered t-shirt, faded jeans, and black combat boots. Tucked under his arm is a black jacket. "Are you okay?"

"Hey, um yeah I'm fine, just needed some time to think that's all." I say as I turn around to face him. Walt walks to my side and offers me the jacket. "Brought you this, you left it inside, and it's starting to get cold out. " He says as he drapes the coat around my shoulders. "Thanks," I say, kissing him on the cheek. Walt grins. "What?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about the night that we met." He says still grinning. "Have we really only known each other for a year? Feels a whole lot longer."

I turn my head to the side, like I was trying to solve a math problem. "It has, hasn't it," I say smiling. Its funny how fast time flies. One day your just a normal school girl and the next your almost completely running Brooklyn House on your own. Since Carter is the Pharaoh, He is barely around. He normally spends his time in the first Nome, dealing with whatever issues are going on. I think I already know the main problem. The psychotic ghost Setne still hasn't been found, or spotted. Another issue may be that other Gods may be after us to, but they aren't Egyptian.

"I know that look," Walt says. "Don't worry Sadie, everything's going to be okay, alight?"

"I really hope so." I say looking back out at the city lights.

"Lets go inside, its getting late," Walt says putting an arm around my shoulders. I nod looking down at my feet. I feel his hand under my chin, lifting it up, giving me no choice but to look at him.'

"Sadie," He whispers. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything right?"

His warm brown eyes stare into mine with such innocence, it makes me want to melt into my shoes. I know that I can trust him, but he just wouldn't understand what I'm thinking about. Yes, he knows that Setne still hasn't been found, but I haven't told him about the other Gods.

I shake my head. "I don't want to talk about it, at least not here." I pause. "And yes, I know that, but what I want to tell you, I don't have enough information to explain."

Walt sighs. "Alright, but when you want to talk about it, you know where to find me. Now come on." He says before pecking me on the lips. I smile and lean into his chest. "Okay." I mummer, as I let him lead me inside.


End file.
